Algún Día
by Ankoku Nosaka
Summary: Itachi disfruta los últimos momentos con su hermanito dándole palabras claves que Sasuke no entiende. Después de todo, ya se acercaba el día en el que lo odiaría permanentemente.


**Algún Día**

**NOTAS:** Posiblemente tenga un spoiler si no estás actualizado en el manga, fuera de eso, nada.

Este pequeño one-shot surgió el día de ayer mientras tenía unas visitas en casa y decidí no bajar. Además de mi profundo respeto para éstos dos hermanos. Sasuke de cierta forma me recuerda a un niño que conozco, y pues, Itachi, tiene algunas cualidades mías. Como sea. Quize hacerlo un poco más grande, pero las historias largas no son mi fuerte (Ahí está la muestra en mi biografía).

Quizá tenga una secuela... eso depende del Tiempo. Esa intrépida arma de dos filos que nunca perdona, y mucho menos si pierdes el tiempo, tal y como lo estoy haciendo ahora.

Gracias por tomarse la molestia de entrar aquí.

_**Se abre el telón...**_

* * *

Jamás se había considerado un modelo extraordinario para su pequeño hermano. Más bien trataba de convencerse que Sasuke era el magnífico modelo para él.

Mientras veía con nostalgia el carmín de los cielos ya casi dormidos, se preguntó el porqué de estar ahí, en el dojo, tan solo como sus pensamientos. Supuestamente había ido a relajarse, ya que tenía una misión bastante polémica mañana, y estaba carcomiéndose la cabeza con inútiles reflexiones anónimas que nadie sabía que tenía. Claro, a excepción de Sasuke. Aunque aún era demasiado niño como para entenderlo, lo haría, de eso estaba seguro, pero quizá demasiado tarde.

Escuchó los sigilosos pasos, que pretendían pasar inadvertidos, a lo largo del salón y, sonriendo interiormente, actuó como si no se hubiera dado cuenta.

-¿Sasuke, qué estás haciendo? ¿Pretendes asustarme o algo así?

El aludido alzó las cejas, incrédulo. Había sido lo suficientemente cauteloso al abrir la puerta corrediza. ¿Cómo se había dado cuenta? Ni aún estando tan pensativo bajaba la guardia. Definitivamente quería llegar a ser tan intrépido como él.

-No, hermano. Sólo…-carraspeó, quitándose la vergüenza. Itachi, aún de espaldas, le hizo una seña con los dedos para que se acercara y, aunque Sasuke obedeció, se mostró cauteloso. Siempre hacía eso cuando lo golpeaba en la frente. Esa vez no sucedió.

-… ¿Cuáles son tus sueños?-murmuró inesperadamente el mayor haciendo una seña para que centrara su atención al crepúsculo sangriento del cielo. Sasuke obedeció, maravillándose con el contraste cálido y desolado.

-¿Mis sueños, hermano?

-Sabes que es tonto contestar con una pregunta.

-Lo siento.

-Sólo contesta.

-Pues… me gustaría ser un gran ninja y enorgullecer al Clan, tal y como tú.

Itachi rió suavemente, haciendo fruncir el ceño del menor.

-¿Qué es lo gracioso?-preguntó haciendo involuntariamente un puchero enfadado. Itachi lo miró, aún con la fugitiva media sonrisa adornado sus labios.

-Dije tú sueño, Sasuke, no el de papá.

-Pues… ¿qué te hace pensar que yo no lo quiero?-Sasuke no se molestó en encararlo.

-Sólo dime qué es lo que más quieres. Casarte, tener hijos, ser policía, envejecer solo. Lo que tú quieras.

-Pues…-dudó, algo desconcertado por las preguntas tan extrañas. –Me gustaría trabajar con papá y contigo, visitar a mamá, y no me gustaría casarme.

-¿Y por qué no?

-Las niñas son muy escandalosas. Siempre están chillando cuando paso cerca de ellas, son muy ruidosas.

-Entre más la ignores más te atosigarán. Eso me ocurrió a mí en la Academia hace varios años.

-¿También a ti, hermano?

-Sí. Sé lo molestas que son, pero cuando crecen… algunas maduran y dejan de molestarte.

-¿Y cuándo será eso?

-Eso depende de ti. De mí se han alejado por… varias cosas.

-¿…Qué cosas?-curioseó. Cuando dobló su cuello para ver a Itachi, éste lo recibió con el típico golpecillo en la frente. Sasuke frunció el ceño otra vez.

-No seas tan curioso, eso lo sabrás a su tiempo.

-Sólo quería saberlo para ponerlo en práctica la próxima clase.-refunfuñó sobándose el lugar afectado. Itachi sonrió observándolo.

-Ellas se alejarán de ti en su debido tiempo. El miedo aleja a los débiles.

-¿El miedo?

Itachi elevó el brazo con la intención de tocarle la frente de nuevo, pero Sasuke lo detuvo. La pequeña sonrisa murió de los labios del más grande.

-No seas curioso, Sasuke.

-¡No lo soy, pero hablas tan extraño que me confundes en algunas partes!

-Tienes razón. Sólo son claves para un futuro incierto.

Itachi se soltó del débil agarre de su muñeca y rodeó sus hombros, acercándolo a el. Sasuke se extrañó, más no se negó.

-Algún día, quizás… lo entiendas. Pero será demasiado tarde, claro. De eso me encargaré yo.

-¡Ves lo que te digo! ¡Hablas extraño!-se quejó el niño, aprisionado en el pecho de su hermano.

-Lo entenderás, hermanito. Algún día.

Itachi presionó aún más la cabeza ajena dándose cuenta que ya jamás lo tendría entre sus brazos otra vez. Después de lo que haría el y Madara mañana por la noche, Sasuke lo odiaría. Ese dulce contacto con la única persona que apreciaba aún más que su amigo, le calaría en lo más hondo de su alma.

-¿Hermano?

-¿Sí?

-Mamá dijo que mañana por la noche, cuando llegara de la academia, tendría una sorpresa para todos. _Por eso_…-titubeó.

-¿Qué?

-Llega temprano a casa. Quiero que estés con nosotros.

-Te prometo que estaré antes de que llegues y estoy seguro que te sorprenderás al verme con papá y mamá.- Y no mentía. Sólo que la sorpresa radicaría en lo enfermo.

Sasuke, creyéndose que la sorpresa sería increíble, sonrió, recargándose aún más en el pecho de su hermano. Era una lástima que no pudiese ver la mueca casi desesperada que tenía el mayor es esos momentos.

-"Y vaya que será una sorpresa, Sasuke"- pensó amargamente recargando su cabeza en la otra más pequeña.

* * *


End file.
